1. Technical Field
This invention relates to back pain and traction devices and, more particularly, to a home traction device and associated method for providing users with a safe and effective, at-home means of relieving back pain caused by compressed or pinched nerves.
2. Prior Art
In the end, gravity gets us all, one way or another. As we age, the prolonged strain of remaining upright and erect in opposition to the planet's gravitational mass causes parts of out bodies, quite literally, to sag. But the effects of gravity on our upright posture run deeper than the superficial province of the skin, invisibly, our skeletons suffer too.
Over the years, the vertebral discs that cushions our spines take a beating, from the combination of gravity, the gradual loss of elasticity associated with systematic and cellular aging, and the continual pounding we subject ourselves to as we make our way in the world. As a consequence of this, almost everyone, at some point, develops a back problem. Sometimes it's a strain or sprain muscular injury, sometimes a flattened or compressed disc, sometimes a herniated, bulging, or slipped disc, among others.
For many such conditions, the best relief is traction, a gentle but persistent stretching of the spine, accomplished by a device that fastens around the neckline and chin in a contour fashion, and pulls in a steady controlled, non injurious manner, this lengthening the spine and relieving pressure on the vertebral discs. Patients with back problems may receive traction at a physical therapy clinic or a chiropractor's office; but for the most part, a safe and easy to use home traction device has been unavailable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a home traction device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing users with a means of relieving pain associated with compressed or pinched nerves, in their own home.